Soccer Mom
by TheMezzinator
Summary: Ziva D. reunites with an old friend. Tiva oneshot.


Soccer Mom

A/N: Just a quick TIVA fluff to tide people over. Set way in the NCIS future.

A/N 2: This was supposed to be short but took on a life of its own. Enjoy.

A/N 3: It's my AU. You can't have it!

* * *

NCIS Senior Special Agent Timothy McGee sat down on the bleachers next to his old friend and former partner, Ziva DiNozzo, as she watched her eldest daughter, 12-year old Alessandra, play soccer. Her 10-year old twin daughters, Bina and the very precocious, Rena, nervously paced the sideline waiting for a chance to play. Ziva's five-year old son, Anthony Jr., known as A.J. to everyone, sat in her lap pointing out players on the pitch. Tim noted again just how much the girls looked like their mother while A.J. was a much younger version of his father.

Tim missed working with Gibbs, Tony and Ziva. Gibbs had finally retired four years ago. Tim had been given command of his own team last year. He'd worked hard to be the kind of leader Gibbs had been and Tony had become. Tony had taken over the MCRT team and was, by all accounts, every bit the leader Gibbs was. Ziva, however, had resigned from Mossad and NCIS shortly after A.J. was born.

"Don't you miss it, Ziva?" he asked.

"Miss what, Timothy?" Ziva replied. She knew what he was leading up to. It was a tempting idea.

"Well, all the action, adventure and intrigue of being an NCIS agent? I mean, it's been five years since little A.J. was born. I'm surprised you've stayed away as long as you have."

Ziva smiled as A.J. excitedly pointed at Alessandra as she kicked the soccer ball into the goal, past the diving goalie. She stood, lifting up A.J. and cheered Alessandra. Ziva didn't know whether to be proud or disappointed as the coach sent Rena in to replace her sister as striker. She smiled as Alessandra accepted congratulations from her teammates with a modest aplomb worthy of her father. Alessandra's face lit up when the coach leaned over, whispered something and gave her an approving pat on the back. "Tell me, McGee, what am I missing out on?"

McGee frowned while he considered the question. "Ziva, I thought you loved the thrill of the chase, the eminent threat of danger and all that other James Bond-stuff. You're one of the best. In Mossad and NCIS."

Ziva sighed and shook her head. "No, McGee. I'm not coming back. I'm not that person any more. My little one's have changed all that. I love the life I have. I wouldn't change it for anything."

"You like being a soccer mom?" Tim inquired.

Ziva nodded emphatically. "Yes. I spend so much time fixing meals, cleaning house, running errands and transporting the kids everywhere, I hardly have time for anything else. Besides, I get all the action, adventure and intrigue I need just watching them grow up."

McGee laughed. "They're that much of a handful, I take it?"

"You have no idea," Ziva said, shaking her head again. "They were so cute when they were little. Now... Alessandra has just discovered boys. They were there all along but now she sees them. Rena makes Tony look tame. She's almost completely out of control. And, she can't decide if she wants to be an astronaut, biochemist, actress or a ballerina. Bina, on the other hand, is the studious one and wants to be an NCIS agent, just like Tony. And this little man," she said affectionately before kissing A.J. on the forehead, "has me completely wrapped around his little fingers. Don't you, mi amor? One little smile and I melt."

Tim nodded. "He really does look like Tony. Is he always this quiet?"

"Oh, yes," Ziva nodded. "He has his father's looks and my discipline. I just can't say 'no' to him."

Tim laughed at the thought of Ziva being so captivated by A.J. "I bet he's a hit with his sisters."

"Oh, he adores them," she said fondly. "They think he's the best thing since pizza. They like having a 'little Tony' they can boss around. He just laughs and gives them hugs and kisses."

McGee laughs at that. "Sounds like the perfect family."

Ziva laughed aloud at the description. "Hardly. We have our moments. But, Tony and I resolved long ago that we would never let these petty squabbles get between us."

Tim raised an eyebrow at her statement. He'd witnessed one of those 'petty squabbles' years ago. The American Civil War had been fought with less fervor. "So, how's that working for you?"

Ziva smiled wryly. "Some days better than others. It all works out in the end."

"How's that?" Tim inquired, before taking a sip of his drink.

"Lots of makeup sex," Ziva said innocently, watching the game intently as Rena received the ball and drove it downfield. Her eyebrows raised slightly as Tim choked on his soda. _Gotcha._

Tim flushed slightly and shook his head at her soft laugh. "Ziva! Come on. We haven't seen each other in over a year and you're already pulling a prank on me?!"

Ziva chuckled evilly. "Wait till you see what Tony has in store for you."

Tim sighed. "You guys were made for each other," he grumbled.

Ziva jumped up again as the crowd around them started cheering loudly, almost dropping A.J. as Rena kicked the ball towards the goal. The goalkeeper was perfectly positioned to block it but at the last second the ball arced out of her reach and into the net. The stunned goalie stomped her feet in frustration. Rena's victory whoop could be heard throughout the city. The young girl pumped her fist enthusiastically and then resumed her place on the field. "Bravo, mi bella!" shouted Ziva before kissing A.J. on the cheek.

"Rena! Rena! Bravo!" A.J. shouted too. "Look, Ima, Bina!" he pointed to his older sister as she took over as midfielder.

Tim smirked at their antics. He was deeply amazed at how much motherhood had changed the normally unflappable Israeli. He thought back to some of the conversations he'd had with Ziva early in her marriage. She had confessed to being somewhat nervous about becoming a wife and, someday, mother. The concept of Ziva being nervous about anything had seemed as likely as her and Tony getting married. Clearly, she had overcome those fears.

Tim looked over at Ziva as she sighed. Her focus was not on the game. Instead, she seemed fixated on the coach. "Something wrong?"

"Coach has a nice butt," she replied, almost licking her lips. Tim shook his head. Some things never changed.

The game, already a lopsided affair due to the DiNozzo girls' skill, ended shortly afterwards. The girls' coach led the team out onto the field to congratulate the other team, then led everyone back to their waiting parents on the sidelines. Tim watched as Alessandra, Rena and Bina crowded around the coach as he walked towards them.

Ziva stood up and carried A.J. down to the sidelines. Once she put him down, he immediately ran over to the coach yelling "Aba! Aba!" He giggled as the coach scooped him up and held him close, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey, little man!" Tony said. "Did you like the game?" His trademark grin grew broader as A.J. nodded happily. Tony shifted A.J. to one side as Ziva walked over. "Hey, babe," he said, kissing her deeply. Alessandra rolled her eyes and Bina blushed at the display of affection.

"Eww... get a room, you two," moaned Rena.

"That's the plan, my darling," Ziva said, impishly. Rena rolled her eyes and walked off to talk to one of her friends nearby.

Tim walked over to Tony and extended his hand. "Good to see you again, DiNozzo."

Tony handed A.J. Over to Ziva, then shook hands with McGee. "McProbieWan, it's been a long time. How are you?"

"Good, Tony. I see some things never change," he remarked smugly. "You two still can't keep your hands off each other."

"And this is a problem _how_?" asked Ziva, giving him a stern look. A look she knew always made him pause and consider his next action.

"Uh, no problem," McGee stammered. He blushed when he saw Tony and Ziva glance at each other. They'd done it to him, again.

Tony laughed at Tim's discomfort. "We're going out for a victory pizza. Come on, McGoo. You can pay."

Tim blinked at the thought of just how much pizza five DiNozzo's could eat. "Uh, yeah. Hey... Wait a minute."

* * *

DiNozzo residence

Later that evening

Tony strode into the master bedroom, worn out from the days activities. It had been good to watch the girls play soccer. Their team was undefeated so far this season. It made him proud to see his children growing up to be such fine competitors and, more importantly, good people. He couldn't wait for A.J. to star playing t-ball and Little League football. He liked coaching the girls soccer team but football, as everyone in the house knew, was his real passion.

Meeting up with Tim again, after over a year, had been fun. Tony had been pleasantly surprised when the younger agent had gone ahead and bought the (many) victory pizzas for them. The adults had spent much of the afternoon and early evening catching up and talking shop, though technically Ziva should have been excluded, since she'd walked away from NCIS and Mossad years ago.

"Ziva, the kids are all in bed now," he said, pulling off his shirt. He could hear the water running in the bathroom sink. She was probably brushing her teeth, he thought. He continued to undress, grabbing clean pajamas and fresh boxers as he walked towards the bathroom. Tony stopped as Ziva appeared in the bathroom doorway, wearing a black silk robe with a lacy fringe. The robe was open, allowing him to see the matching teddy and panties she wore underneath. The look in her eyes was unmistakable. Ziva loved to win, probably as much as he did. It added fuel to an already intense love life. "Let me grab a quick shower," he started to say before she silenced him by pressing her finger against his lips.

"Why bother? You're just going to get all hot and sweaty again," she said, moving into his arms. Ziva let slip the robe and smiled contentedly as he picked her up and carried her to their bed.

"I love you, sweet cheeks," Tony said later, completely exhausted from their lovemaking. Thirteen years of marriage and four kids later and he could still barely keep up with her.

"I love you, too, my little hairy butt," she giggled. "Tony?" she said after a moments reflection.

"Yes?"

"I want to have another baby."

* * *

Rena = Peace, joyous song, melody

Bina = Knowledge, perception

Ima = mother

Aba = father


End file.
